Insane I Am
by Elvensorceress
Summary: The title explains all. This is my answer to writer's block. Very angsty and a lot of people die. Hey, I got bored, and I needed to write something! hehe... have fun. The Last Chapter is Up! But don't worry... a sequal will be made.
1. Lethe Murders

Disclaimer - You will not like this story. I wrote this while trying to get over writer's block and felt like being evil. The word that would probably repeat itself in your mind while reading this will be "what…?" It's a sad story… and I don't even know what it's going to be about. Oh, this is more of an author's note, ain't it? Then… I disclaim everything. 

Insane I am

By: Elvensorceress 

Chapter One: Lethe Murders

Her name was Lethe. She wasn't the average Joe, everybody knew that just by looking at her. She obviously didn't care about her appearance. She kept her white blond hair chopped off at her chin and her clothes were always in a ragged state. But her appearance wasn't the only thing that made Lethe very odd… it was the way people she knew tended to drop dead a few days after she met her. It was a strange thing, the students at Hogwarts School stayed far away from her as possible. Even the teachers kept their distances. But it was inevitable. Half the people Lethe met were dead. 

The first person to die was a first year named Ben. Ben was a very cute, lovable boy whom everybody couldn't help but like. Ben was in Ravenclaw and his table was right next to the Gryffindor Table. That first day of school Ben said hello to the poor looking girl. Lethe didn't answer. She only stared at the small, blond head child with a crazy look in her eye, and sat down with her house mates. Ben shrugged and sat down at his own table.

Two days later Ben was missing. A search party was organized and every square inch of the Castle and its land was searched, however Ben was nowhere to be found. Two days after that, Ben's body had mysteriously been found lying by the Great Lake. Ginny Weasley had found the body, and her screams had alerted the professors. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed it death by drowning, though she didn't know what possessed this boy to go into the lake, for Ben could not swim.

Nobody linked the death to Lethe, even when everybody began to greave for the loss of their friend and Lethe was the only one to show no signs of remorse. She acted like nothing strange had happened at all.

The second death, however, people began to get suspicious. 

The boy was a second year named Owen Cauldwell. He was in Hufflepuff. Owen was the quiet type, but everybody knew him. His father owned the Quidditch supply shop in Diagon Ally. They all tried to hit him up for discounts on racing brooms. 

Owen had accidentally knocked into Lethe during a Quidditch game. Though Lethe held her ground, Owen was knocked back into the stands. Lethe gave him an angry, possessed look and told him quite fiercely to watch where he was going before she sent him away permanently. Owen was shaken up, but Lethe didn't apologize and she stormed back to the castle. 

Two days later Owen was missing. Again a search party was organized, but they held a small amount of hope. Nothing of Owen was found until two days later when his body mysteriously showed up. He was found at an odd angle on the ground outside by the green houses. He had fallen from a broom which had been still hovering fifty feet in the air. Pomfrey declared it a death by flying. Nobody could understand this. Everybody knew Owen had always been afraid of flying…

Soon after, Lethe had been distantly connected to Ben's death. It was a wild guess, but a Ravenclaw announced how Lethe gave Ben that deadly stare when he just said hi to her. Most people just shrugged it off, but still watched Lethe carefully.

The third death happened only a month after Owen's. This time it was a third year girl in Slytherin. Her name was Erica. Erica was well known as one of Malfoy's little cronies. She was the one to go out, get the information, and return it to Draco. She wasn't greatly feared, but she was greatly annoyed. Whenever somebody said anything remotely evil about Malfoy, Erica was there to report it. Then Crabbe and Goyle paid that person a visit and gave whoever it was a bloody nose or a black eye. She was Slytherins' little spy. 

Erica's death wasn't at all mysterious, though it shook the whole school and everybody knew it was Lethe who had done it… but again, it was ruled an accident. 

Erica was making her daily stroll around the Great Hall at dinner to scout out any unusual happenings. Lethe had just been returning with a plate full of food when they ran into each other. 

"Watch where you are going, you filthy mudblood!" Erica hissed, as Lethe's food flew everywhere. Lethe didn't respond. She turned back to her table. A few minutes later, Harry Potter walked to his table with a steak knife in his hand. He sat down, but the knife fell on the floor. He bent to pick it up just when Erica was passing by. 

"Clumsy, idiot!" Erica sneered. Harry looked up, his eyes dark. 

It happened quickly, and nobody still really knew how it happened. Lethe showed up out of nowhere and accidentally "bumped" into Harry. The force of the push was enough to send Harry flying into Erica and they both fell to the floor. 

Harry was the only one to stand. 

The steak knife had pushed its way into Erica's stomach, and she died right in front of everyone there on the floor. 

Harry Potter had stabbed Erica. Lethe pushed Harry. 

Nobody trusted Lethe from that point on. 

Not one of the school governors thought to close down the school until the deaths were investigated more fully. Sure the deaths of Ben and Owen were indeed strange, but they had died on their own. Ben couldn't swim, but he chose to anyway, and Owen was afraid to fly, but he decided to go flying despite of that. And everybody knew the death of Erica was just an accident. So nothing strange, or abnormally mystical was declared. 

Lethe didn't even say she was sorry.

Harry Potter took the death hard. He blamed himself fully on the Slytherin girl's death. He had dropped the knife after all. He did go ask for another one after he gave his own to a Ravenclaw. Therefore it had to be his fault. 

Everybody tried to assure Harry it was actually Lethe's fault for the death. She bumped into him! And nobody even saw anything that would have made her trip! For all anybody knew, Lethe had knocked into Harry on purpose. So far two people who had bumped into Lethe were dead, and one had died just for a mere hello. This Lethe character was ruled dangerous.

The next death was a teacher, and the meeting was witnessed in front of everyone loud and clear. 

Again it was meal time. Professor Trelawney decided to eat with the Professors that day, saying the fates were with her this afternoon. On her elaborate walk to the staff table, Lethe was sitting quietly in her seat. Professor Trelawney practically screamed when she laid eyes on her and she quickly grabbed the girl by her arm. 

"You are the girl of such devastation!" Trelawney yelled. 

Lethe stared evilly into the divination teacher's eyes. "Let go of my arm."

"Pray tell us when you were born!" Trelawney went on.

Then everybody witnessed what they never saw before. Lethe smiled. It was a rather small smile, more of a smirk really, but a smile nonetheless. "July." 

Trelawney's hand went to her mouth. "The month of misery! You will certainly -"

"Professor Trelawney!" Dumbledore suddenly yelled, quieting the professor. "Please come and join us!" Trelawney didn't look happy, but she obeyed. Lethe stared at her back the whole way.

Two days later Trelawney had jumped out of her window. She landed on a spike of a gargoyle lower on the ceiling. She was found when Colin Creevey walked outside on the ground and was hit with a drop of red. He looked up and found Trelawney's bloody body mangled into a spear. 

Four deaths. Four deaths all connecting with the new Gryffindor Lethe. 

The school never closed. Parents never grew suspicious, though plenty of students cried home to be taken out. This Lethe girl scared them. They didn't want to die. However, Trelawney's death was suicide. She jumped on her free will. It had nothing to do with the children. 

Lethe chuckled at dinner the night Trelawney's death was made official. It was proof enough to everyone around it was she who had done it.

The fifth death didn't happen until Christmas. 

George Weasley had accidentally dropped an Exploding Snap card on Lethe, and it exploded. Lethe wasn't hurt, but she was angry. She stormed away without a word, and George's life was feared for. 

At dinner, everybody was surprised. That whole day, what little students stayed for the holiday prayed that George would be safe. Nobody left George to be alone. They stuck by him like glue, just in case Lethe showed up. But Lethe showed up to the Christmas feast grinning and she greeted the Headmaster politely. Dumbledore smiled and told her it was a delight to see her smiling. Lethe sat in the empty seat next to Harry. That year was celebrated in the same fashion it was in Harry's third year. The tables had been cleared to the sides, and one smaller table was left in the middle. Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Vector had all stayed for the holidays who were Professors. Only Ron, Fred, George, Lethe, and two others had stayed who were students. 

Everything was going rather well. Lethe was talking to Dumbledore about her family back in Switzerland, and George began to relax. She didn't look dangerous, though everybody else stiffened. Something was definitely up… what would cause Lethe to be so cheerful?

"Do you have any siblings, Lethe?" Dumbledore asked her, cutting a piece of turkey. 

Lethe nodded. "I'm one of seven. I'm the youngest."

"Oh really?" Dumbledore mused. "And you said you are the only witch in your family?" Lethe nodded. "What are your siblings names?" 

"From oldest to youngest there are Brad, Oliver, Erin, Samantha, Gerry, and Harold and me. My parents are Samuel and Amanda."

Dumbledore smiled. "Imagine if they all were wizards!" He chuckled. "Pray tell - do all of your family possess the same color hair?"

Lethe frowned and shook her head. "I'm adopted."

"Ah, I see."

Snape suddenly spoke up for the first time. "Where are you from originally?"

Lethe slowly turned her head to look at the Potion's master. "I don't know. They never told me. England, I think."

"Do you know who your real parents were then?" Snape asked, staring at Lethe with an odd sort of expression. 

Lethe shook her head. "I tried to find out once, but the records are sealed. All I know is that they are both dead. They were killed."

"Oh, such a shame!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "But you are with a great family now, aren't you?"

Lethe smirked. "Of course." She put a forkful of food in her mouth. "Turkey's delicious, by the way." 

Suddenly a horrible sound of somebody choking was heard, and all eyes flew to George. He had his hands around his throat and was bending into his lap - he was choking.

Dumbledore was by his side at once, trying to dislodge whatever was blocking George's air tube out of his throat. George continued to choke. 

"Oy, George!" Fred screamed. "Get that bloody thing up! C'mon, man!" 

When magic failed, the Heimlich remover was preformed. By this time, it had been almost a full minute and a half since George had breathed, and he collapsed. Dumbledore tried everything, but it was no use. Everybody watched as George choked to death on the floor of the Great Hall. 

He had choked on a piece of turkey. 

Lethe stayed in her seat, finishing her Christmas feast. She made no sign of even knowing George Weasley had died right behind her. 

Though most of the professor and the governors denied it, when everybody returned back to school, they all knew Lethe the Gryffindor was a murderer. 


	2. Harry Potter: The Boy Who Just Won't Die

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything

A/N: Evil, aren't I? Hmm.. I wonder what I'm going to do this chapter? Anything's possible.

Chapter Two: Harry Potter: The Boy Who Just Won't Die

George's death shocked everybody. Why should he have died? What did he really do to Lethe to deserve death? Of course, nobody did anything to deserve dying, but they did anyway. And everybody knew it was Lethe's fault. 

There were no longer the Weasley Twins, it was just the Twin - Fred. Fred no longer spoke to anybody or came out of his dormitory. After the funeral, he blocked everybody out, including Ron. Ron was taking the loss of his brother extremely hard too. He walked around like a zombie, muttering on about how he was going to get revenge on Lethe. They tried to hush him, in case Erica - no wait. Erica was dead. They let Ron talk of killing the murderer, knowing for fact he would never do it - but they still hoped…

Lethe was hardly seen anymore. She rarely came to classes and never attended any more meals. The students took this as a relief. The less Lethe showed her face, the less chance they had on running into her. But the stars had still not gone to sleep, for the fates were still in control. 

A Ravenclaw girl in Harry's year by the name of Terry Boot came up with a theory on Lethe's killings. She was one hundred percent sure that her conclusion was correct, but she wasn't sure why Lethe went on the killing spree. She went to Harry and Hermione right away and told them her suspicions.

"Wait," Hermione said, holding up her hand. "That sounds pretty far-fetched…"

Terry shrugged impatiently. "It's the only thing! I mean, c'mon! It all fits!"

Harry stared hard at the girl. "Yeah," he said. "It's too big just to be a coincidence. What do you say, Hermione?"

"You have to admit, Hermione," Terry said. "It's darn close."

Hermione sighed. "As much as I am skeptical on this, I think we still need to see Dumbledore."

So Hermione and Harry followed Terry Boot the Ravenclaw to Dumbledore's office. 

"What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore asked, as he let them in his oval office. Fawks was asleep on his perch, and Harry subconsciously reached out to stroke it. 

"Professor, I have a theory on the methods of Lethe's killing spree," Terry spoke forcefully and bravely. Dumbledore blinked.

"What makes you think Lethe killed those people?" Dumbledore asked calmly. 

Terry swallowed. "It's the fact that all the people who had died are those who pissed Lethe off. Owen Cauldwell bumped into her at the Quidditch match, Erica, I heard, called her a mudblood before Lethe pushed Harry into her, and Trelawney said all that crap during dinner! And George dropped an exploding snap card on her! It's a bit too much to be a coincidence, isn't it?"

Dumbledore took a long moment before he answered. "There is nothing other then what you just told me that suggest Lethe did attack those people."

"Murdered them, Headmaster," Terry corrected him. "And I have more proof. It's what Lethe said during the Christmas feast about her family." Terry then blushed furiously. "It's quite far-fetched, I have to agree… but it is just too weird!" She took a deep breath. "So just bare with me here. My father's an auror so I have to think this way… 

"Lethe said she is the youngest of seven kids, right? Well, she said her oldest brother is Brad… well… the first one she killed was Ben. Her second oldest brother is Oliver - the second one she killed was Owen… then a girl died! Erica! Her oldest sister, the third one down the line, name is Erin…"

Dumbledore stopped her with a raise of his hand. "So what you are saying is that Lethe is going after students that begin with the same letter as that of her siblings?" Dumbledore looked skeptical. 

Terry, however, shook her head furiously. "Yes! I don't know why yet… maybe she hates her brothers and sister, but all I know… is that the next oldest of Lethe's family is Harold… I bet you Lethe's next victim will be a male who begins with an H."

Terry and Hermione suddenly turned to stare at Harry. Harry smirked.

"Oh, come on!" He said. "That idea is ludicrous! Why would she kill people because of their names?"

Terry shrugged. "I don't know. Lethe is crazy. I have a cousin who's crazy, and there's no explanation why he does the things he does."

Harry shook his head. "I think there is something more to these deaths then just letters… there's something bigger."

Terry sighed. "You just better be careful. Headmaster, tell him to be careful."

Dumbledore stood. "I will tell him what I am telling you now. All of you better be careful. I'm not sure what's going on here exactly, I'm not even sure if these were killings or just accidental deaths, but I agree with Harry. There is something bigger here then what is being put off. So all of you, be careful…"

That night, Lethe showed up for dinner. Nobody seemed to be breathing. Nobody wanted to stand out to her. Lethe took her seat at the end of Gryffindor table, but didn't eat. She had gotten skinner since the last time anybody saw her. Her hair had grown a bit more too. But that crazy glint in her eyes stayed the same. 

"You better watch yourself today, Harry," Ron said, staring cautiously at the girl. Terry's theory had spread like wildfire through the school, and every guy who began with the letter H was taking no chances. Most of them turned right out of the Great Hall when they saw Lethe enter. "There's no telling what she will do."

"Oh, you are being stupid, Ron," Hermione said. "Lethe didn't kill those people. She was outside with us that day Trelawney jumped out her window. And she was in the common room studying all night at the table next to me the night Ben had drowned! Lethe didn't do it. So leave the poor girl alone."

Harry suddenly gagged. Heads turned quickly around and faces paled. Harry was going to choke!

"Disgusting!" Harry cringed. "Who made this stuff?" Everybody sighed. 

"House-elves," Hermione said, with a note of stiffness in her voice. 

"Well, it needs salt." Harry stood to fetch the salt shaker. The nearest one was by Lethe's plate. Taking a deep breath, Harry approached her.

"Excuse me, Lethe?" Harry said, getting the girl's attention. "Are you using the salt?"

Lethe nodded her head. "Yes," she said. She grabbed the salt shaker and took off the lid, then began pouring it on her meatloaf. Harry stood still, not knowing what to do. Should he just walk away? Or ask her if she was all right? He didn't do anything until all the salt was out of the shaker and on Lethe's plate. Lethe threw the shaker to the side, and pushed her plate away. 

"Um - er - are you feeling okay, Lethe?" Harry asked, then braced himself. 

Lethe blinked, as if she had never been asked that question before and she didn't know how to respond to it.

"I'm fine," she finally said. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "All right." 

Lethe nodded. "Would you like to sit down?" 

Harry glanced sideways, and noticed everybody was staring fearfully at him. 

"Come back here," He saw Ron mouth, but Harry shook his head and sat down across from Lethe. 

"You are Harry, aren't you?" Lethe asked, scraping the salt from her meatloaf off with her fork. 

Harry nodded. "Yes," he cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry if I scare you," Lethe suddenly said, very quietly. "I scare everybody, I know. But it's not _my _fault. Honest. I never _touched _those people…" Harry blinked, not knowing how to respond. 

"I never said that you did," he said. 

"There's too much salt on this," Lethe complained, pushing her plate aside. "I'm going to see if there is any more soup left…"

Lethe got up and walked down the table. 

Again, it happened very quickly. So quickly nobody saw it happen, except for Harry. Harry was watching Lethe carefully, as she reached for the pot of hot soup that had just been brought by the House Elves. Lethe, very carefully, began walking back with it, her eyes never leaving the steaming broth. 

Harry didn't see Draco Malfoy get up, or him run by… but he knew exactly what had happened when Lethe was a few feet from Harry and Draco Malfoy ran right into her. The scolding hot soup flew from her hands and right into Harry Potter.

Harry felt like he was on fire, and he fell screaming to the floor. The boiling broth had splattered on his face, his chest and his stomach. Harry couldn't move. He stayed on his side, trying to rub some of the boiling water off of his body, but it only burned his hands. He noticed vaguely his skin was turning an ugly blue color, but he couldn't do anything but scream in pain. 

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape, sprinted from the Staff table and to Harry's side. 

"Harry," Dumbledore yelled urgently. "Stop touching yourself! Just try to hold still! Minerva, run to alert Pomfrey."

"Headmaster," Snape breathed, staring shocked at the Potter boy, withering on the ground. "These have to be third-degree burns! We have to get him to Pomfrey right away if we - "

"I know," Dumbledore said. He took out his wand and drew up a stretcher. Snape lifted the dying boy onto it and they sped out of the Great Hall, but not before Snape grabbed Lethe's arm and brought her with them. 

"I didn't do it," Lethe said quietly. Snape said nothing.

Once they reached the hospital wing, Harry was immediately stripped of his robes and uniform by Pomfrey. "What happened?" She asked, as she frantically tried to calm Harry's spasms. 

Dumbledore glanced at Lethe before carefully answering. "A pot of soup had been dropped on him."

"Soup!" Pomfrey screeched. "What was soup doing on the Gryffindor table at that temperature? There are rules stating that nothing at scolding temperature is allowed outside the kitchens! I can't believe the House Elves would be so careless!"

"Neither can I," Dumbledore whispered. 

"Severus, please fetch me the Pugnauxil Potion in my cabinet…" Pomfrey instructed, and Snape nodded. "Hold on, Harry… you've been in a lot more dangerous situations… hold in there.."

Snape returned with a bottle of thick-greenish liquid, and handed it to the nurse. Pomfrey carefully placed her hand on the back of Harry's head, and fed the potion to him. Harry sputtered and gagged. "Don't even think about it!" Pomfrey yelled, as if Harry could do anything about it. Harry almost immediately stilled, but his burns weren't looking any better. Pomfrey ran to her closet and returned this time with a cloth and two bottles. "Severus, I'm going to need your help."

Snape nodded wordlessly. "I need you to feed this to Harry while I rub the ointment on his skin. We have to do this at the same time, or it will have side-effects."

Snape, careful not to hurt the boy further, lifted Harry's head and began pouring this time a reddish liquid down his throat. Harry responded none. He laid still and limp. 

"Pomfrey," Snape said, when nothing was happening to improve Harry's condition and Harry continued to lay immobilized. 

Pomfrey continued to spread the ointment on Harry's burns. "It needs time!"

Then they heard Lethe's small voice from the other side of the room. "He has no pulse."

Pomfrey didn't even allow herself to register before her hand flew to Harry's neck, and just as Lethe had said, Harry's pulse had faded and ceased. 

"No!" Pomfrey screamed, running back to her closet. 

"What's happening?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. "Pomfrey, he's not -"

"No," Pomfrey came running back. "He's fading. He will be in a few seconds if we don't hurry!" She held a long, plastic tube in her hand and at the bottom of it was a beaker of boiling, black potion. Snape knew exactly what it was; Harry's last hope.

Pomfrey lifted Harry until he was in an awkward sitting position, and leaned him back on her shoulder. She then took the tube and stuck it in Harry's throat, until only the handle was sticking out, and began pumping the black liquid into his stomach. She closed her eyes, and began muttering something nobody could distinguish. It was like she was praying it would actually work.

The potion was almost finished, and Harry still hadn't revived. Dumbledore held the end of the bed in a death grip, staring Harry in the face, as if daring him to die. Snape stood back a ways, feeling totally useless. Lethe stood in the shadows on the opposite side of the room, humming a strange tune to herself. The boy with the letter H was dying.

Pomfrey slowly took the tube out of his mouth, and laid the limp form of Harry back onto the pillows. She refused to give up hope, though Snape and Dumbledore looked to have. Harry Potter was dead.

"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said, in a tight voice. "There's nothing more you can do."

Pomfrey shook her head and sat on the side of Harry's bed. He didn't look dead! Save for the fact he was pale as his sheets and his burns looked like nasty acid burned holes. He had to wake up! 

"He's not dead, Madam," Lethe's voice was heard again. This time everybody living turned their head to see the murderous girl, standing in the shadows. "He's waiting."

Pomfrey blinked back her tears. "What are you talking about? Headmaster, what is she talking about? Isn't she the one that carelessly dropped that pot on him? What does she mean he's waiting?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "She was pushed."

"Just like she was pushed and had Harry stab that poor girl!" Pomfrey yelled. 

Lethe seemed like she didn't hear the comment. "He won't die," she said, so quietly they had to strain to hear her. "It was an accident. Harry…" Lethe began to walk to Harry's dead body. "Harry, you can wake up now. No more pain."

Pomfrey stood protectively in front of her patient. "Keep that girl away from -"

"Madam!" Snape yelled. Pomfrey turned around and gasped.

Harry had started to breathe again. The potion had finally kicked in and even the burns were starting to go away. 

Lethe smirked. "Always playing…"

"She's crazy…" Pomfrey breathed, not tearing her eyes from Harry. She sighed, "He had me scared to death!"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement… and Harry opened his eyes.

He squinted against the bright lights and moaned, "Where am I?"

"Hospital wing," Pomfrey said, relief flooding through her. "Would you be any place else?" Harry snorted.

"No."

Just then the door banged opened, and Hermione and Ron flew in. 

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed. "I was so worried! You were screaming so loud! I thought you were d-dying!"

"'lo Mya," Harry chuckled. "How could I without you guys near me? All that waiting left me alive…"

Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Snape stared.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione grinned tearfully. "Stop playing around! You scared us half to death! Oh!"

She finally spotted Lethe. 

Ron's eyes darkened. "It was her, Headmaster, who did it! You heard Terry's theory! It happened just like she said! Lethe tried to kill Harry!"

"Ron, shut up," Harry growled. 

"But he's right!" Hermione spoke up, careful not to look at Lethe's lethal gaze. "There was a pot of soup right next to her, but she decided to get the one that was scolding hot! And Draco Malfoy didn't even push into her that hard! She practically threw the pot onto Harry, which was strictly unnecessary! She tried to kill him!"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, but Lethe interrupted him.

"It was an accident, Hermione," she said, stepping up from behind Snape. "I wasn't intending that pot to fly onto Harry. It was an accident."

"Sure it was!" Hermione screeched. "Just like bumping into Harry that time he dropped his knife and killing Erica! Who else are you going to kill, Lethe? Your H survived!"

Lethe held her fierce stare right on Hermione. "If I wanted Harry Potter dead, he would not be living. I would have found a better way then soup."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You see?" She turned her frantic eyes to the Headmaster. "Now all we have to do is get her to admit she was after an H in a guy's name, just like her brother Harold, and we can finally send her away! She crazy, insane!"

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall spoke, hushing the girl. 

"Hermione, Ron," Dumbledore said calmly. "Please return to your dormitories and rest. It's been a traumatizing day so far, and I think you should sleep off some of your worries. Lethe, please wait outside my office, I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, Headmaster," Lethe nodded. "I'm glad you are all right, Harry." She walked towards the door and put her hand on the handle. Before she opened it, however, she turned her head and said, "_Harolda _is a girl."

Hermione's body was found two days later, in the Prefect bathroom. It was ruled an accident. Hermione apparently slipped on a patch of slippery floor and banged her head on the bathtub. Nobody found her in time to save her. 

There was no proof Lethe had anything to do with it…

Except she was found trying hard not to giggle when Dumbledore was again addressing the school about another tragic, accidental death that had occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

A/N: Ooh, evilness! I bet I'm going to get a lot of flames for this one! Hehe.. All the better for the next chapter… who will be next? Dadadum!! 


	3. Waltzing with the Devil

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

A/N: You must be troubled if you are reading this… but don't worry, I'm the one writing this so imagine what I'm like! Anywayz, for anybody that is reading this, I'm sorry for getting the chapter out so late. I was suffering a bad case of writer's block to my answer to writer's block, so I went back to my other stories. Now I'm writer's blocked from them so I'm back on this one. It works well, my method to writer's block. Start with a fresh new piece of paper and start writing whatever comes to mind. You should try it. It's fun! 

Oh, yes. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I think I was even sent a curse one time… hmm… yes, thank you for that too! 

****

Chapter Three: Waltzing with the Devil 

Hermione's death was deeply grieved, turning Harry into practically a new person. He never smiled. He never laughed. And he stopped eating. Ron was taking it hard too. The loss of a brother and his best friend was just too much for him to bare. He never even left his dormitory. His condition was getting so bad, that Dumbledore had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come and take their children out of school for a while, until they could better cope with the situation.

Harry was alone. 

Lethe became quite cheerful after Hermione's death, and Harry began to hate her. He believed now Lethe had some doing in the deaths, and Hermione's was the last straw. He wanted to avenge his best friend's death, and get rid of Lethe once and for all…

There was no one left on Lethe's list, so most people began to relax. Only some students still kept a close watch on her, for she hadn't killed anybody beginning with an L yet… However, Harry believed she was done. Lethe also became a different person. She was talking more, and smiling, though hardly anyone smiled back. Dumbledore seemed to be Lethe's only friend, for she was in his office chatting away with him all the time. Harry didn't know why the Headmaster didn't suspect her. Or maybe he did, and he was just trying to get a confession out of her, but either way, Harry didn't like all the time the Headmaster was spending with the killer. 

Three days after Ron and the Weasley's were taking out of school, a meeting was held in Gryffindor Tower. It was time to avenge the lives that were lost, and rid the school of Lethe's evil. 

Lee Jordan ran this meeting. He had lost two best friends; one to death, and one to depression. 

"It's finally time to put an end to these killings!" Lee said to the group. Everybody in Gryffindor house had shown up for the meeting. It was midnight, so they all had huddled around the fireplace's bright light, casting an eerie shadow over Lee. "We all know who's doing them, don't we?"

"Lethe!" Most everybody growled. 

"Exactly!" Lee hissed fiercely. "I won't stand around doing nothing while Lethe whatever her last name is plots out the next murder to another one of our friends!"

"But Jordan," Patty Patil interrupted with a shaky voice. "Terry Boot said she was only attacking those with the same letter as those of her siblings. She all ready went through the list!"

"What a loud of cock and bull!" Lee shouted. "Lethe! She still has one left… an L… and all we know is that it could be me! I won't allow another death, so we have to stop it any way necessary." They all shouted in agreement, except Harry. He kept silent in a chair a bit off from the group. He was mainly hidden in the shadows, and was listening intently on what Lee was saying, but he kept his opinions to himself. He was thinking of his own way of getting rid of Lethe.

"Any ideas on how to get the stupid ministry to open their eyes and make them finally realize Lethe is killing people?" Lee asked. 

Everyone went into a deep thought. After a few minutes, a first year was the first to speak. "How about one of us befriends her?"

Every eye was turned to him in utter distaste. "Excuse me?" Lee spat. "Why would any of us want to befriend that crazy freak?"

The boy shifted nervously. "Well, she's begun talking, hasn't she? Then it will be easier to get to know how she thinks… and just maybe she'll admit to the killings."

The group stared hard at the boy, but each mind was dissecting the idea carefully. It sounded crazy… but was it crazy enough to actually work? Lee slit his eyes at the boy.

"You're a first year, aren't you?" He said. "What is your name?"

"Larry," the boy said. "Larry Fellows." 

Lee nodded. "Well, Larry, I think we might just try that idea of yours. It sounds insane… but so is that girl. Now who's insane enough to befriend her?"

Nobody raised their hand. Everybody kept silent. They didn't want to be put near the killing insane girl and not strangle her neck. But Harry was angry. He wanted revenge, and he was going to get it at any cost. He raised his hand.

"I'll do it," he said.

Lee looked at him. "Are you sure? Didn't she try to kill you once?"

Harry shook his head. "It was an accident. She was meaning to drop it on Hermione, if Draco hadn't have knocked it the wrong way. Besides… she likes me." The spite and utter disgust dripping from Harry's voice was enough for Lee to see how perfect it would be. 

"All right then," Lee said. "Then it's agreed upon. Harry Potter will befriend the murderer, and make sure you get everything on her, Potter. And find out her last name, will you? Not knowing gets on my nerves."

Harry nodded silently then stood. "Fine then. Let's go to bed before she wakes up. I'll talk to her tomorrow at breakfast." He turned back to the stairwell leading to the dormitories. 

He heard Lee call out to him. "And be careful, Harry."

"Hello, Lethe," Harry said, stopping the girl from leaving the common room the next morning.

Lethe halted and turned around, a huge grin on her face. Harry noted how much the girl _did _change. Her hair had definitely grown, reaching just below her shoulders, still as white-blond as ever. Her face looked very strained and forced as she smiled. Lethe had never smiled so often before Hermione's death. Harry wondered why he didn't feel uneasy while he stood alone with the crazy murderer. He didn't, however. All he felt was anger and an insane feeling of revenge. He swallowed that anger for the time-being; at the moment he had a job to do. He plastered a fake and painful smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said.

Lethe continued to smile. "Hello, Harry Potter," she greeted happily. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "All right." Lethe's smile wavered. "Can I walk with you to breakfast?"

The grin quickly returned to Lethe's face. "Sure," she said.

Harry led them out of the common room. "How have you been doing?" _You bloody murderous freak…_

Lethe sighed. "I'm all right. I had a cold for a while, but I healed."

"Really," Harry muttered. _What a crime…_ "Did you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," Lethe simply said. "It wasn't anything serious. Just a little out of it, that's all."

Harry frowned, making sure Lethe didn't see him doing so. "What do you mean by that?"

"What?" Lethe said, distracted.

"How were you out of it?" Harry asked.

"Out of what?" Lethe said, puzzled.

"You just said that cold left you out of it!" Harry fumed, a little more angrily then he should have.

"Oh, that," Lethe said, with an air of lightness. "I just never felt like doing anything but sleep." Then she frowned. "I had the strangest nightmares."

"What about?"

Lethe shrugged. "Never could remember them. That's what made them strange, you know? Have you ever had dreams like that?"

"No," Harry muttered.

"Why are you following me?" Lethe asked abruptly. She stared suddenly suspicious at Harry. 

"W- what?" Harry blinked. "I'm not following you. I'm walking with you to breakfast."

"Why?" Lethe asked.

"Because! Because I thought you might like the company."

"You never used to walk with me," Lethe spat. "Nobody ever wanted me around. I was always left to eat alone."

"Well - well, I ate with you that one time remember?" Harry shot back.

"That time when that pot fell on you?" Lethe said, stopping suddenly. "That time right? You weren't going to eat with me, if I hadn't have asked you to. You just wanted to steal my salt! What do you _really _want, Harry Potter?"

Man, this girl _was _crazy! Harry new it before, but he now understood a better place for her then Azkaban was St. Mungo's! Harry racked his brain for some sort of response. He was losing her trust - he didn't know how he did it, but Lethe was now staring at him with the same insane look he had given Ben when he had tried to be polite to her. He swallowed.

"I don't want anything, Lethe," Harry said gently. "Except to eat with you at breakfast. I believe you didn't kill those people - I mean, how could you? Ben- he drowned… and the others… listen, I believe you all right? I just want to eat breakfast."

Harry took a deep breath as he watched Lethe's face contort into a thoughtful, confused look. She swept her eyes up and down Harry, trying to determine if he was lying or not. Harry made sure he kept perfectly still and didn't blink. 

Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, the grin returned to Lethe's face and she nodded. "All right, Harry Potter," she said, linking her arm with his. "Let's go eat breakfast then!"

Harry tried to return her grin, but his stomach was churning so badly and his heart pounding so furiously, that he knew it looked more of a cringe. Lethe wasn't looking anyway. She had her head kneeled over to Harry's shoulder and humming a strange tune to herself. 

_Great_, Harry thought. _Now I'm waltzing with the devil… but when the music stops, she's dead…_


	4. Samuel Cold

****

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything.

****

A/N: Hmmm… don't know what I'm going to do in this chapter, to tell you the truth. I hope everybody out there apprehends that this story isn't tended to be droll or some sort of awe-inspiring work job… it's just a random idea that comes off the top of my head….as I said many times before… it's a resolution to writer's block that works well for me. I thought I made that clear before… but SOMEBODY we won't point fingers at didn't take the trouble to read the A/Ns for some reason. I have an idea for an ironic ending… which is coming up soon

Chapter Four: Samuel Cold

Harry walked into the Great Hall with the _insane, psychopathic, crazy, murderous nutcase -_or so Harry had insisted on christening Lethe- hanging on his arm. Lethe was smiling and playing with the end strands of her hair, while Harry was trying his best to ignore the horrified stares coming from everybody who wasn't in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors nodded encouragingly to him, then went back to pretending to eat their eggs. When they finally made it to the end of the table, they sat down and Lethe began to pile her plate with eggs, toast, grits and bacon. Harry tried hard not to stare.

_She's so skinny… _he thought, while dishing himself some eggs, but missing his plate completely_. How?_

"I just love Hogwarts food, don't you?" Lethe asked, stuffing her face full of grits. "So delicious! I wonder who makes it."

"House-elves," Harry muttered. 

"Really?" Lethe said. "What's a house-elf?"

"You don't know what a house elf is?" 

Lethe shook her head. "I'm from a house of muggles," she said, buttering her toast. "I don't know these things."

"Oh, right," Harry said. "Well, um - they are basically small elves that work for Dumbledore… without pay. But they like what they do, so it's okay with them… I guess." _Hermione would be jumping down my throat about now. Shame she's dead…_

"Oh," Lethe said, continuing to eat. 

_Now what? _Harry racked his brain for questions.

_And get her last name will you? I hate not knowing… _Lee's voice suddenly echoed in his skull. 

_Oh, right… _Harry shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Um, Lethe… I was just wondering… what is your -er- last name? I don't remember you being sorted, so I don't -"

"I'm Cold," Lethe said suddenly, not even looking up from her plate.

"I'm - sorry?" Harry blinked. "I think it's quite warm actually."

Lethe laughed. "No, no, silly! That's my last name! Cold. Lethe Cold. And you're Potter. Harry Potter." She laughed furiously, then stopped as quickly as she started. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry shook his head. "Just wondering."

"Now may I ask you a question?" Lethe asked. Harry shrugged. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Er - no. No I don't."

"Why?"

"Uh, because my parents died before they could have anymore," Harry said. _What kind of a nutcase… _

"How do you know?" Lethe stared her ice blue eyes hard into Harry's green ones. 

"What - what do you mean how do I know? They _died_… I was their only child." 

"You sure about that? I mean, you were only a baby when they died… what can you really remember? You could have had an older sister or brother and wouldn't have known the difference!"

Harry bit down his frustration. _She's crazy_, he reminded himself. _Just get the information out of her and it'll all be fine… _

"Did you ever think about that before?" Lethe cast Harry a sidelong stare.

"No. Can't say that I have."

"Well, you should," Lethe snapped. "People are out there right now wishing their real families could come back to them. So the only thing they can do is make the people realize they are there! Why are people so cruel?" At this Lethe picked up her fork and started stabbing fiercely at her plate. She bit her lip as if to keep from screaming. Harry was all too aware of everybody staring, but he chose to ignore it again. _Get the information… _

"Lethe," Harry cried, grabbing the insane girl by the wrist to stop her from breaking the dish, "Lethe, what are you doing? Lethe what do you mean by people out there? What people, Lethe?"

Lethe tried hard to get out of Harry's grasp, but he was too strong for her frail, and skinny wrist. She had no choice but to drop the fork and pout. 

"What people, Lethe Cold?" Harry repeated, keeping a firm gaze locked into Lethe's insane eyes. "Who are you trying to find?"

Lethe shook her head sadly. She opened her mouth, then shut it again. When she opened it again, she didn't say anything, but let her jaw hang loosely open. 

"Are you waiting for your real family, Lethe?" Harry pursued on. "Why are you killing all these innocent people?"

Lethe straightened her head, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. "Pass the salt, Harry? Be a pal. My eggs need salt."

Harry's jaw dropped open. What had happened? He was just about to get her to confess! She wasn't about to get off that easy. 

He tightened his grip around the frail girl's wrist and dragged her forward until their faces met inches at the middle of the table. "Listen, you freak," he whispered hoarsely. "I know it was you who killed them all! Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about because you know exactly what I mean! You killed two of my best friends… if you think I was going to let you go for that, then you are mad… Why don't you admit you did it, and maybe the Dementors will spare you a couple of days before sending your pitiful soul where it belongs! Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Any secrets you would like to share with me… _Pal?_"

Lethe's eyes filled with water, and her eyes were full and watering fast. She stared at Harry horrified, but Harry showed no sign of remorse. "H- Harry?" She quivered. "You said you knew I didn't touch those people. I would never harm innocent people, Harry. You're my friend… you knew that…"

"I don't befriend murderers," Harry growled. "Now do you want to confess? Or should I just tell Dumbledore that you did. He'll believe me…"

Lethe's eyes went even rounder. "No, Harry! He'll believe me! Dumbledore is my bestest, bestest friend! He would never accuse me of something so horrible!"

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you…" Harry growled, "If you confess now, I'll convince Dumbledore to place you in St. Mungo's, because Merlin knows that's where you belong! At least there your family can visit you…"

"Harry," Lethe began to sob. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Look around you, Lethe! Nobody here believes you! They all know you killed them! Now all we need is to hear it from your own lips, so the Ministry will finally do something about it. Tell me, Lethe… why did you do it?"

Lethe's bottom lip shook violently. _Here it comes… Come on, you freaking murderer, spit it out! _

"I - I -" Lethe stuttered. "I don't really need the salt, Harry. If you don't want to pass it…"

Harry threw Lethe's writs angrily on the table. She was crazy! No denying it! Seeing her chance of freedom, Lethe quickly stood and began to gather her books. "Eggs are really good without salt, Harry. No problem. Listen, after classes today maybe we could meet together in the library for some extra studying. I really need help on my Sleeping Potions…"

Without waiting for his response, Lethe swung her bag over her shoulder, and hurried out of the Great Hall. 

Two seconds later Lee Jordan had stood up and sat in Lethe's empty seat. "What was that all about?"

Harry shrugged.

"What did you find out about that freak?" Lee asked, staring after the path the Psycho took to run out. 

Again Harry shrugged. "She's insane… and she's Cold…"

Harry didn't meet her in the library.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

It didn't fail. Harry's encounter with Lethe didn't stop the deaths from coming. 

Two days after Harry accused Lethe of insanely and madly killing innocent people, the next person was victimized.

"Samuel," Lee Jordan breathed when everybody was sent straight to their dormitories, after the body was found. "We should have know… her father was Samuel… the S was targeted."


	5. They All Fall Down

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything! (which is a good thing for everybody to keep in mind for this chapter…) and I give all credit to JK Rowling… Fine! Take it!!

A/N: *looks extremely sad and puffy eyed* I am sooo sorry for this chapter!!! I was extremely stupid when I came up with the same Samuel as a name!!! Noooo!! I only know of two people in the Potter world that started with the letter S!!! I am so sorry… I deserve flames for this one… I had to flip a coin!! I don't want to do this, but it's a cure for writer's block… it works… I am so sorry… be kind, huh? I'll kill off Fudge in one of my other stories, okay? Huh??? 

*takes a big gulp of air before starting*

Chapter Five: They All Fall Down

The school was shocked for days. Nobody had seen it coming. Lethe would move on to use her parents? That was definitely not expectable. So it was never really over… any one of them could have been targeted… but it was _him_… _He _was killed. 

But again… Lethe wasn't convicted. 

Severus Snape died of suicide, or most of the adult population believed anyway. Instead of adding the fang of a vampire powder, he added in the fangs of a fruit bat… in the potion he had created with it, turned out to be a deadly toxin. 

He was walking around fine that day he died. The usual sneer held perfectly in his face as he scorned down on pitiless first years. There was nothing unusual about his behavior at all. He was the normal, sardonic, big-nosed, greasy hair git everybody had grown to get used to. He was their potions master.

Key word: Was.

It was Harry Potter who had found his body. He had gone down to the dungeons to serve yet another detention with the favorable Potion's Master two days after his "Lethe encounter." He walked into the cold, damp dungeon and saw Professor's Snape's body sprawled out on the floor, twisted in his own robes. Harry flew to Snape's body, but it was too late to save him. An empty vial laid next to his opened, lifeless hand, his deep, black eyes would remain forever shut. 

Was this another mistake? How could the Potions Master be so careless with his own potions? Everybody knew Snape never mess up on a liquid remedy. It had to have been Lethe, and he Harry knew he wouldn't have killed himself - he was too important to the war against the Dark Lord. Samuel was next on her list, right? That was Lethe's father's name at least. Therefore Lethe Cold had killed Professor Snape - Professor _S_. Snape. 

Severus Snape had no living family, so only a small funeral was held for him. Harry wasn't going to go, he wanted to hunt down Lethe and strangle her, but for an unexpected reason, Dumbledore had asked him and Lethe to go to Snape's funeral service. Lethe nodded wordlessly, then fought back a giddy smile when he turned his back.

The funeral service was extremely small. Only a handful of Professor went, including Minerva McGonagall, Argus Filch, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Lethe and Harry were the only children there. 

Harry couldn't bring himself to sit in the front rows with the Professors and Lethe; he kept to the back where he could keep an eye on the murderer. Dumbledore didn't pressure him either. 

Seven people were dead - dead all because of Lethe. Harry knew it was Lethe. There could be no one else. Though the ministry believed the students deaths had been accidents, and the Professors foolish suicides, the rest of the student body had their eyes on the new girl named Lethe Cold.

One more person was left to kill.

And nobody could do anything about it.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

TWO WEEKS LATER

The school was getting restless and more terrified as the days passed silently by. Not a single strange happening had occurred since the day Snape's body was found. But there was still Amanda - the last name on the list. Lethe had returned to her silent, dirty self again, and was alone. Harry refused to even speak to her. 

Needless to say Potions Class was canceled. Harry believed with every fiber of his body that it was his fault Lethe went after Snape… Why didn't he just go to Dumbledore and tell him Lethe _did _confess? Dumbledore would have had to do at least something! Maybe even write a letter to her parents, and they would have taken her out! Anything could have been possible! 

By the time Harry made up his mind to go to the Headmaster, it was too late. 

Argus Filch was dead.

And again, the death was ruled an accident. Filch, the mean, scowling caretaker of Hogwarts, had tripped on his cat Mrs. Norris when walking trying to run down the stairs in hot pursuit of the rowdy poltergeist Peeves. Mrs. Norris ran onto the next step and Filch stepped on her - his feet never hit the floor. 

Finally, eight were dead. Eight innocent people had died because of the sure madness of Lethe Cold. The only person who didn't believe this was Dumbledore. But he had to believe it! Lethe had to burry her head in her hands to smother giggling when he announced the last death! 

That was it! Harry was going to Dumbledore and forcing him to open his eyes and stop being so blind! Harry always knew the Headmaster to be a wise and all-knowing wizard, who never let anything pass him by… then why didn't he see how insane Lethe was? He would make sure Lethe would be permanently expelled out of Hogwarts, and committed. The more and more he thought about it, the more he wanted her locked into Azkaban to rot. She didn't deserve St. Mungo's in a room next to the honorable Longbottoms… she didn't even deserve death. What she did deserve was a metal cell - soulless- and a rotting corpse as her roommate. 

And Harry would make sure she'd get that. 

What happened next nobody expected. How could they have all been so blind? 

Another person was killed. 

Harry didn't even get the chance to make it to the floor of Dumbledore's office, when it happened. 

In a matter of seconds Harry Potter's and the whole Wizarding world had changed forever.

Harry had met Lethe going up the stairwell. Lethe was skipping down, whistling another strange tune to herself, and looking extremely happy. She spotted Harry and suddenly stopped, but her smile stretched further. 

"Hello, Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Isn't it such a beautiful day?"

Harry didn't answer. He continued to walk upwards, with no intention of making any sort of conversation with the demon, but keep on track to Dumbledore's office.

"A beautiful day in my neighborhood!" She let out a high, screeching laugh as if she had said the funniest thing in the world. "Don't you agree Harry?"

When Harry finally met up with the insanely laughing girl, he didn't stop. 

Lethe turned around and shouted, "Guess what, Harry Potter! I have a secret! And I want to share it --- with _you_!"

Placing an evil frown on his face, Harry slowly turned around at her words. "A little late, don't you think?" He spat.

Lethe shook her head and bounced back and forth. "Nope! Better late then never! But you have to guess!"

Harry snorted. "You murdered eight people."

"No, silly! Guess again! Two more guesses!" 

"You're crazy."

"Uh, uh! One more!"

"You have eight toes," Harry growled, fed up with playing games with a murderer. "Get on with it, Lethe. I have important matters to attend."

"Okay, Jeez!" Lethe giggled. "You always were the impatient one! Well - before when my dad enrolled me into Hogwarts, he said I was going to stay the _entire _year! But he lied… I was only staying here until my family moved again, and they planned to take me out when they did. Well… they moved!" She laughed again.

"That's wonderful," Harry growled. "So you're planning on leaving? I don't think so. Not after I confront Dumbledore. Please, Lethe, stick around - you might find this amusing also."

"Oh, Harry!" Lethe giggled. "It's okay if you think I'm crazy. You aren't the only one. The only thing that matters is my family - and they think I'm a genius!"

Harry blinked. "What do you mean by genius? You're mad."

Lethe grinned. "Not anymore. Now I'm perfectly happy! I'm going away now, Harry Potter! To my family - maybe not my real family, because they were killed fifteen years ago. But to a family who appreciates me."

"I don't think so," Harry growled. "You just wait right here! I'll be back with the headmaster!" Harry turned to quickly ascend the rest of the stairs, when Lethe's sudden outburst in giggles stopped him.

"What's so funny now?" Harry inquired suspiciously.

Lethe shook her head, a frail hand lingering over her mouth to hide her smile. "Nothing, oh nothing. But if you go looking for the Headmaster in his office, you won't find him. He left."

"Well, where did he go then?" Harry asked, frustrated by her riddles.

Lethe shrugs. "Depends!"

Harry stared. 

"Oh! Well, I must be going now! Lots to pack and so many people to say goodbye to!" Lethe turned and skipped down a few more stairs until she stopped again and turned around. "You will write to me, won't you, Harry? You'll continue to be my best friend, won't you? I don't know the address, but just address the envelope Lethe Cold and you're owl will find me." 

She turned again, but then suddenly remembered something. "Oh, you better address it with my birth name - you know, just in case! It's Alethia! Alethia Cold! Good-bye, Harry Potter. Have a nice day."

With that Lethe turned and continued to skip and hum her way downstairs. 

Alethia? 

Dumbledore!

Harry turned on his heal and went flying up the rest of the staircases - but just like the all the last times it was too late. 

Dumbledore was dead on his office floor.

Harry almost gagged at the bloody mess Lethe had left this time. 

Dumbledore's face looked to have been scalped off with a fork… and stabbed with a dull spoon in the chest repeatedly. 

Harry fought, but Lethe was never convicted, however his death was ruled a murder - of a different kind.

The next day in the Daily Prophet, the front page article read,

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was viciously attacked by hit pet Phoenix after the favorite Headmaster refused to let Fawks near his favorite student Alethia Cold, for the phoenix had been acting strangely for days…_

Fawks was put to sleep two days later.

Alethia Cold was never heard from again, and all school records of her mysteriously disappeared. Harry tried to hunt her down, but to no prevail. 

However, two years after the disappearance of Alethia Harry found himself in a grave yard, facing eight tombstones arranged neatly side by side.

_Brad Cold_

Oliver Cold…

Erin Cold…

Samantha Cold… 

Gerry Cold…

_Harolda Cold…_

The Beautiful Children of the deceased Samuel and Amanda Cold…

R.I.P. 


End file.
